Efforts are continuously being made to simplify electrical systems or networks, and the components used in these networks which represent a substantial percentage of the labor and material in commercial and residential construction.
Presently, when it is desired to locate electrical outlets and/or electrical control modules such as switches, rheostats, or any other similar electrical control module that monitors or controls the flow of electricity, on opposite sides of a common wall or partition, an electrician typically installs separate electrical boxes facing in opposite directions. Electrical outlets are sometimes referred to as electrical sockets or receptacles, but will be referred to as electrical outlets herein. Additionally, each electrical box is typically installed on wall structural supports, e.g. wall studs. This procedure is time consuming and involves using extra electrical wire, boxes, standoffs, conduit and other components used during installation of an electrical wiring network, or system. Further, the electrician must avoid cavities in the walls that will not accommodate two electrical boxes in a certain area of the wall or partition. For example, electrical boxes cannot be installed between studs that define a cold air return space.
Additionally, electrical outlets and control modules are typically installed by attaching wires to screws appending from the sides of the outlet or the sides of the control module. These screws can present a safety hazard when they are connected within a live electrical wiring network, e.g. having live electrical current flowing through the network, and come into contact with a conductive surface, such as a metal electrical box or metal wall stud. Also, if the electrical outlet or control module is connected to a live wiring network, a person could be severely shocked upon contacting the screws. Furthermore, the screws can cause accidental injuries to the hands of the person installing the outlet or the control module if a screwdriver that is used to tighten the screws slips off one of the screws.
Through-way electrical boxes have been developed in an attempt to reduce the additional labor and material costs incurred in the installation of electrical wiring networks. However, known through-wall boxes do not allow for using one cavity in a wall to install electrical outlets and/or control modules on opposing sides of the wall without subjecting the electrician, or person installing the outlets and/or control modules, to time consuming mechanical detail work. Some known through-wall boxes require numerous components and fittings which must be adjusted during the installation process, while other known through-wall boxes are not suitable for installing multiple electrical outlets and/or control modules on each side of the wall.
Additionally, plaster ring plates that cover existing electrical boxes, also referred to herein as frames, typically include an aperture for receiving the electrical outlet and/or control module that is centered in the frame. This placement of the aperture does not permit the most efficient use of space within the electrical box nor ease of electrical outlet and/or control module installation in a back-to-back installation.
Furthermore, at least some electrical codes require the electrician to install pigtails on each outlet and control module, which are then connected to the incoming power source, e.g. the electrical wiring network, with electric wire nuts. The installation of pigtails is labor intensive and increases the material costs of installing outlets and control modules.
Thus, it would be desirable to develop a system that provides access to an electrical wiring network from opposing sides of a wall. More specifically, it would be desirable to provide a through-wall electrical system that overcomes the shortcoming of known through-wall systems, thereby reducing labor and material costs of installing such systems. For example, it would be desirable to provide a through-wall electrical system that reduces the complicity of installation caused by numerous components and fittings that must be adjusted during the installation process. Thus, the system should be suitable for installing multiple electrical outlets and/or control modules on each side of the wall, and should also reduce the risks associated with connecting the outlets and/or control modules to the wiring network via screws appending from the outlets and control modules. Additionally, the system should also satisfy code requirements to connect pigtails to the outlet and/or control module prior to connecting the module.